Le miroir
by TwilightSparkles20
Summary: AU,Humain,Oneshot - Ce miroir était toujours aussi magnifique mais le reflet de Caroline dans la glace ne l'était pas. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était la fin d'une relation. Klaus pourra-t-il lui faire voir la vérité à travers la glace ? ( Côté M pour jurons et allusions sexuelles ) Petite oneshot qui me trottait dans la tête :-)


Inspire,expire,inspire,expire

C'est tout ce qu'elle se repétait depuis maintenant un gros 15 minutes essayant de se calmer en regardant l'effervescence des rues de New-York par la fenêtre de son loft sur la 5e soupira et se dirigea vers la cafétière pour y verser son cinquième café, il lui avait promis de rentré à minuit mais il était maintenant quatre heures du matin et toujours aucune nouvelle de lui.

Elle s'assied religieusement dans son fauteuil comme elle le faisait depuis de nombreuses semaines attendant son retour. Son regard se posa sur le grand miroir qui trônait sur le mur devant elle, il était si majestueux... C'était un cadeau que son cher mari lui avait fait pendant lleur première année d'union. Elle avait eu un coup de foudre pour les grosses moulures qui encadrait le miroir à la perfection. D'après Caroline, il avait une allure très romantique mais d'après lui il représentait beaucoup plus la luxure. N'ayant pas les moyens de se le procurer, elle abandonna son trésor chez l'antiquaire et à sa grande surprise, le retrouva deux semaines plus tard dans son salon. Ce miroir était toujours aussi magnifique mais le reflet de Caroline dans la glace ne l'était chevelure tantôt remontée en chignon pendait mollement sur ses épaules, son maquillage avait coulé sur ses joues et son petit déshabillé rouge de dentelle semblait froissé et terne. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était une jeune femme pathétique qui patientait pour une énième fois quelqu'un qui ne la méritait pas. Elle entendit la clé jouer dans la serrure et quelqu'un tituber dans l'entrée. Elle regarda si son mari était aussi misérable qu'elle et la réponse était assurément oui. 

**- Caroline, mon amour, si c'est un nouveau look que tu essayes, laisse-moi te dire que ça ne te va pas du tout, **ricana Klaus la voix énouée d'alcool. 

- **Je veux un divorce,**murmura-t-elle.

**- Je te demande pardon ? **

Le fait qu'il prenne le tout en riant,comme si il n'y avait rien de grave à la situation ... Qu'il pouvait simplement la faire attendre nuit après nuit était tout simplement la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.

**- Tu m'as bien comprise,je veux un divorce...**

**- Un divorce ? Tu es devenu folle ou quoi ?**

**- OUI ! Je suis folle**,s'écria t-elle,**tu as fait de moi une putain de folle ! Nuit après nuit j'attend que tu daigne rentrer à la m'inquiète,je me fais un sang d'encre pendant que toi tu te saoûle et que tu baise n'importe quelle salope dans les toilettes d'un bar miteux !**

**- J'adore quand tu te fâche**,dit-il en avançant vers elle.

**- Ne me touche pas Nik ! Je suis sérieuse !Ils avaient tous raison ! Tu te fou complétement de moi,tout ce qui t'intéresse ce sont tes putains de toiles à la con ! Et je veux ce divorce parce que je ne suis pas ta mère,je n'endurerais pas une vie sans amour comme elle l'a fait et je ne resterais pas à tes côtés pendant que tu deviens le portrait craché de ton père ! **cracha t-elle

Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la porte de leurs il l'attrapa par le bras et la planqua face au grand se posta derrière elle et l'observa dans le reflet de la laissa tranquillement glisser ses doigts le long de son bras et Caroline frémissa à son touché.Il fallait la comprendre cela fesait assez longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas satisfaite ses besoins '' intimes ''.Elle observa son visage,ses yeux d'un bleu glacial était sombre,rempli de désir et de colè lui saissisa la mâchoire et la força à regarder son reflet a elle.

**- Tu peux faire accroire au monde entier que tu ne m'aimes plus, que tu veux un divorce et qu'on ne peut pas changer notre situation actuelle, **murmura-t-il, **mais reste que moi ... Tu ne peux pas me tromper, parce que je te connais par coeur. Je pourrais dessiner chaque parcelle de ton corps les yeux fermés, deviner la minime expression peinte sur ton visage, n'importe quel désir ou peur qui habite en toi je les partage aussi. J'ai absorbé tout ce qu'il y avait en toi. Il y a une fine ligne entre l'amour et la haine et c'est très dur de savoir faire la différence. Alors mon amour chaque jour où tu me détestes un peu plus je sais aussi que tu m'aimes davantage parce que je suis comme ce miroir tu ne peux pas mentir à ton propre reflet. **


End file.
